moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbar Corporation
((WIP)) The Zundrbar Corporation (HD: Zundrbariskes Geselskap), officially the Zundrbar Commerce Corporation (HD: Zundrbariskes Versla Geselskap), also known as the Zundrbar Merchant Company (Zundrbariskes Merkaante Companje), is a corporate conglomerate composed of the business entities that have their origins in Zundrbar. Based on its wide-spread operations and high profits, the Zundrbar Corporation is classified as a multi-national megacorporation. The incumbent CEO of the Zundrbar Corporation is Ghlafferge Sootbeard, who represented the Sootbeard Corporation- a multi-national coal mining, military-industrial, and investment banking company. The purpose of the Zundrbar Corporation is to promote the commercial interests of the Principality of Zundrbar internationally. The Zundrbar Corporation competes with numerous foreign business entities, most notably the Goblin trade cartels, especially the Steamwheedle Cartel. History Founding (1599) Historically, the corporations operating in the Principality of Zundrbar were heavily involved in commerce operations throughout Khaz Modan. However, in the 1590s- Zundrbar's merchants began to trek through the Wetlands and reached the Kingdom of Arathor, where they established trade agreements with the native-Stromic noblemen. Ultimately, it was this commerce that led to the founding of the colony of Koringland in the eastern Arathi Highlands, which was largely managed by the Zundrbar Corporation. Upon entering Arathor, businesses in Zundrbar began to work together to compete in the new environment, with corporations establishing strongholds with certain noble houses. The Sootbeard Corporation profited heavily from the push into the highlands, establishing a solid trade agreement with the House of Trollbane. The CEO of the Sootbeard Corporation at the time- Heinrekur Sootbeard, pushed heavily for a business entity to promote Zundrbar's corporate interests abroad. After several years- partnership between eight corporations created the Zundrbar Corporation. These eight corporations were: #Sootbeard Corporation, led by Heinrekur Sootbeard #Oakenhorn Corporation, led by Hrimnir Oakenhorn #Stormmail Corporation, led by Kristberg Stormmail #Steelbuckle Corporation, led by Osvaldur Steelbuckle #Runeriver Corporation, led by Vlemming Runeriver #Earthhelm Corporation, led by Hreggvid Earthhelm #Dragonsunder Corporation, led by Svolnir Dragonsunder #Cavebreaker Corporation, led by Snjolaug Cavebreaker These eight corporations created a business entity known as the Zundrbar Corporation to utilize in the Arathi Highlands. The eight corporations were still separate, but contributed a fraction of their profits in order to ensure the infrastructure by which ore from Zundrbar was carried to the Arathi Highlands was kept intact. Steadily, more corporations began joining after seeing the initial success of the firm. The Arathi Highlands Market (1599-1687) The Arathi Highlands market was a large market, being one of the strongest human kingdoms in the North. The Arathi Highlands market was the Zundrbar Corporation's first foreign market, and it remained that way for almost a hundred years, until the year 1687- when merchants from the Zundrbar Corporation began to discuss expanding beyond Thoradin's Wall into the nearby Kingdom of Lordaeron, which represented a land mass several times the size of Arathor, with a market several times larger than the Arathian one. Arathian commerce peaked in 1684, when there were thirty four of Zundrbar's corporations competing with one another in the mining market, seven of Zundrbar's corporations competing with one another in the steel industry, and nine of Zundrbar's corporations competing with one another in the brewing industry. The Lordaeronian Market (1687-1810) The Lordaeronian Market represented a huge endeavour, though the corporations of Zundrbar had drawn in record profits in the Arathian market. Together, they came together and funded a road to connect the city of Tarren Mill in Hillsbrad with the trading post of Pietersburg on the eastern coast of the Arathi Highlands. The road cost several thousand gold, and was subject to numerous attacks by Trolls. The road was completed in five years, in 1692, and the first shipment of coal to Hillsbrad from Zundrbar was sent on January 28th, 1692. With the expansion into the Lordaeronian market, the Zundrbar Corporation tripled in membership, during an era of record-business creation to take advantage of the profits domestically and abroad. Category:Zundrbar Category:Business Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Eastern Initiative Trading Company